Harry Potter, Xman, Tesla
by rpgaff2
Summary: 6-year-old Harry Potter discovers he has Electrokinesis, the ability to manipulate and control numerous aspects of electricity. He is rescued from the Dursleys by the Xmen, but when the time comes, will Hogwarts be ready for him? Rated T for future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I stole the name from Gideon Cairo, and the plotline/powers/name have been done before. **

"_Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward."_

_Professor Charles Xavier_

"_You're a wizard Harry"_

_Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts_

* * *

In a small house in Surrey, a child was busy cooking a breakfast. A normal person would have immediately stopped the boy, seeing as he was working with a stove and knives and couldn't be more than five years old based on his appearance. But alas, the people that were in the kitchen were anything but normal, no matter how hard they tried to be.

You see, the people sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the boy to finish cooking, were known as the Dursleys. They had a respectable, quaint house in a small suburban neighborhood, and prided themselves on being as normal as they could. Of course,they had their dirty little secrets, as does every "normal" family. Theirs, however, was busy cooking.

The Dursleys secret was the boy Harry Potter, a small child of 6 years, no matter his appearance. He was quite bright, but had managed to hide it from his relatives so he seemed more normal. He was also told he was a freak and therefore not normal, a sin worthy of continual punishment from his relatives, no matter that he didn't know what to do to be normal.

However, the secret was not about Harry Potter, not even what he was, although that is the basis of this story. No, the Dursleys secret was their treatment of Harry Potter, and what a well kept secret it was! By making him wear overly baggy clothes, cast offs from their own overly obese son, they could hide all his bruises and cuts, while making him seem bigger than his emaciated frame really was. As long as they didn't break any bones, there was no reason for them to get caught. Not to mention that none of the neighbors had a clue, since they saw him working outside a lot of the time, they figured that if he was strong enough to work, he should be fine. At least, that is what one Arabella Figg thought, but squibs have a hard time living between two worlds.

However, Harry Potter had a secret too. No, not that he was a wizard, that was a secret kept from him. Besides, if a whole population of a hidden world knows you are a wizard, does that make it a good secret? No, Harry had a different secret, one that was about to be revealed today.

* * *

"You'd better be almost done with those eggs boy!" Vernon said to his nephew as he continued reading the paper. Harry meanwhile, was doing the best that his emaciated body could do, which meant he was frying a whole pan of scrambled eggs for the Dursleys while trying to keep the toast from burning and the sausages evenly cooked. Needless to say, this was quite the task. It didn't help when Dudley was walking past and shoved him into the stove, making all the eggs spill out of the pan and the sausages to go flying. Dudley smirked, and, having caused the trouble for his cousin he wanted, rapidly sat back down at the table to watch the fireworks.

Of course, it didn't take long. Vernon, being a man concentrated on the existence of his stomach, and solely focused on the newspaper at the time, automatically assumed the "good-for-nothing freak-of-a-nephew" had purposefully threw the eggs and sausages all over in an attempt to ruin his day. Thus, this resulted in Vernon grabbing Harry roughly by the arm and dragging him into the living room where he proceeded to beat on the poor child, not hard enough to break bones or cause cuts this time, but hard enough to leave bruises.

Harry was getting quite fed up with this treatment. In his mind, (not to mention the actual truth), his cousin was always to blame for whatever his relatives thought he did. Well, except his teachers hair turning blue, his haircut growing back, or that old ratty sweater shrinking. But those were just three things that he had done out of thousands of punishments, and he didn't even know how he did them. He had learned long ago that protesting the accusations that his relatives hurled at him only made things worse, generally just shut up and took the punishment, but today he was feeling different.

Today, everything would change.

As hit after hit landed on Harry, he got angrier and angrier. Why did his relatives hate him so much? Why? He could think of no good reason. He had never done anything to deserve this! As the unfairness of it all settled on his mind, his rage and fury grew, and soon there was a palpable tension in the air. Even Vernon felt it, and stopped his fist mid swing. Looking around, he saw the tele, which was previously off, switch on to the news channel they had been watching an hour ago. Then the screen flickered. The lights on the chandelier and in the room started to flicker on and off, while all the switches stayed in the off position. Then, all the flickering stopped, and the lights from every appliance grew brighter and brighter. Eventually, Vernon and Dudley, who had been watching the beating, covered their faces from the light, and just in time. Suddenly, every light bulb burst and the tv turned off, making the room seem much darker than before. But then there was a source of light, coming from the ground.

Harry, during the beating, had felt his anger at his relatives grow until it reached eruption range. Then, when the tele had turned on, he had felt a flow, a rush, of energy start to flow into his body. As the lights started to flicker, he felt more flow in. He closed his eyes,and smiled, enjoying the feeling. He tried to see where the energy was coming from, and felt a tingle course through his veins. He reached for that tingle, and mentally pulled on it, forcing it to his bruises and cuts, hoping to make them feel better. And surprisingly, they did. Then, when those had felt fine, he opened his eyes and was surprised by the brightness of the lights. He drew on that strange source of energy again, and felt his eyes feel better when all of the lights seemed to explode at the same time.

Surprisingly, he could still see in the darkness, just as well as before. In fact, he realized as he stood up, he could see better than before. As he was standing, he was looking around, marveling at the newfound clarity all the objects around him had. He didn't notice the Dursleys looking at him with fear as he took in things he had never noticed before, like the way the couch sagged from Vernon and Dudley's hefty weights, or the carpets fibers that Petunia made him clean so thoroughly. Thus, having not noticed them, it came as a surprise to him when he saw Dudley try to take a swing at him out of nowhere. He flinched, and raised his arms to defend himself from the hit when he heard a strange noise, almost like a mix between a buzzing sound and a "zapp!" Feeling no hit, he opened his eyes to a strange sight.

Dudley was on the floor, flopping around in pain, with Vernon standing near him in shock, while Petunia hid behind him, looking concerned about her "poor dudykins" but not moving from behind Vernon. Harry wondered why they had that expression on, it was like the expression Petunia had the time that man in the van had tried to give Dudley some candy, but more defined. He noticed they were giving the look to him, and looked down at himself to see why. To his shock, his arms, from his elbows to his fingertips, were sparking.

"No," Harry thought to himself, "thats not quite right." While there was electricity on his arms, it wasn't sparking, like that metal in the microwave did once. No, it was more flowing, like he had seen his teacher do with a cool machine during a science lesson. Harry was just about to study it further when Vernon grabbed his arm again (this time careful to only touch the upper arm) and before he could think to do anything else, shoved him into his cupboard.

Harry sat there in a moment, shocked at what had just happened. The electricity coursing down his arms slowly faded back into his skin and Harry felt the energy he had felt before dim down. It didn't leave him completely, he could feel it coursing through his body with a core somewhere in his torso. It did fade to a slow hum.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret underground facility under a mansion in a small rural community in New York, a bald man took off a strange helmet with cables attached to it. He smiled and turned to his companion. "I've found another one, a very powerful one. We need to leave immediately."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! First chapter done! Who is the bald man? Don't answer that, it is a rhetorical question. However, when you review, if you want, say who you think the mans companion should be! I left it purposefully open ended so I could place it very early in the X-men, or later if I wanted too. Also, I put this under X-men Evolution because I know that the best of all the X-men shows (due to it being on hulu/youtube) but I may add things from the movies. Also, to those who are still waiting on my update for other stories, sorry! Message me if you want an explanation for that delay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously, On Harry Potter, X-man, Tesla **A/N: I stole that line from the cartoon! c(:**

_In a secret underground facility under a mansion in a small rural community in New York, a bald man took off a strange helmet with cables attached to it. He smiled and turned to his companion. "I've found another one, a very powerful one. We need to leave immediately."_

* * *

Harry sat there, in his cupboard, contemplating what had just happened. Somehow, he had managed to defend himself from Dudley, and actually hurt the boy, without getting into too much trouble! Oh, he was not naive enough to think that there wouldn't be repercussions later, but at the moment, all that had been done was he had been forced into his room! This was an unprecedented occurrence!

Of course, him hurting Dudley was unprecedented also. Along with electricity flowing down his arms. He looked curiously at them for a minute. He could still feel that power flowing within him, waiting to be called on. Out of curiosity, he reached inwardly and felt it touch him. He only barely rubbed to surface of the energy, but arcs of electricity sparked along his arms and between his fingers. Curious, he reached further down, feeling more of the power with himself. The arcs increased in size and brightness, and started trailing further up his arms as he did so.

Harry smiled at the result. He didn't know much about electricity, after all, he was just six years old, but he had seen lightning in some of the summer storms they had. During the first time he had seen such a storm, he had been forced to work in the garden by the Dursleys who "Don't care if you get soaked or not as long as you get your chores done!" He had been working, pulling out weeds from the garden, when a bright flash caught his attention. He looked, but couldn't see where it had come from, but then heard a giant rumble, something like what he heard when Dudley fell down in his room while Harry was on the ground floor. The sound seemed to come from everywhere at once. It was loud and powerful, and gave Harry a strange feeling. He looked up to the sky, wondering what it could be, and when it would stop raining when he saw it.

There, past Privet Drive, a great bright light lit up the dark clouds. It's shape reminded him of the scar on his forehead he had gotten when his parents died in a car crash, but it was bigger, and more jagged. He stared, fascinated, at the strange light, and when it faded from his vision, he heard that great rumbling sound again. He was awed at the sight and sound, the whole experience of being in the middle of something greater than himself, greater than anything that he had ever known. This was something that was amazing, natural and yet unnatural, something the Dursleys had no control over.

He later learned what that was, the thunderstorm. He had learned that it was dangerous to be outside during that, because the lightning could strike and kill you. He briefly wondered if he hadn't accidentally killed Dudley with lightning, but dismissed the idea. Dudley had been rolling in pain on the floor, not dead. Besides, after he had thought that, he could hear the Dursleys car start and quickly speed down the road. Probably taking him to a doctor so Harry's freakishness didn't hurt him.

Harry smiled at yet another realization. He was a freak! Why did he smile at this? Because now he had a reason that the Dursleys hated him! It made sense now! If he could do something he had never seen anyone else do, then he was different! It made him special, and made him feel better about himself. Now that he knew why they hated him, he could get past it, and focus on himself and what he wanted to be, rather than what they wanted of him.

So, since Harry was stuck with this realization (and was also stuck in a cupboard), he decided to experiment. He knew that as he drew on the power, the electricity grew, but there was so much potential for everything else! First, he decided he should figure out what the effects the electricity had on other things. Obviously he knew that it could hurt people, Dudley had been testament to that, and that it could make other electrical things do stuff or explode, but what about his cupboard door for example?

Harry placed his hands on the door, and let the electricity that was flowing down his arms flow into the door. At first, there was no reaction, but after a few seconds, Harry could smell something burning. After he noticed the smell, he saw little flames burst out on the door in the space between his hands. Harry jumped back, shocked at what he had done. He didn't want to start a fire in a room this size! Especially seeing as he was locked inside!

Trying to put out the small fire, Harry grabbed his meager blanket off his cot and started beating the flames down. He got it under control eventually, although he didn't know what the Dursleys would say about the door or blanket, both covered in burns and ash. Unfortunately, the door itself was still firmly attached to the wall, meaning Harry was still sealed in. However, the incident made Harry think. When Dudley had touched him, he not only had shaken, but had been thrown back. The burning on the door would be similar to the electricity coursing through Dudley, but how could he apply a force like the one that had thrown his whale of a cousin? If he could figure that out, maybe he could break out of his cupboard and leave before the Dursleys got back! Then they couldn't beat him because he would be out of there!

Of course, Harry's six-year-old mind wasn't thinking about what he would do when he ran away from the Dursleys, just about getting as far away from certain pain and punishment that was inevitable. So, Harry thought about what he had done each time he used his power. First, when he had fended off Dudley, it had been instinctual, just a desire for him not to get hit, and then Dudley had ended up on the ground. Harry had assumed that Dudley had touched him and been shocked, but now that he tried to recall the incident, he never remembered feeling Dudley touch him at all.

So maybe Harry somehow shot his electricity at Dudley. It seemed to be a reasonable explanation. After all, he had seen lightning go from the sky to the ground, maybe he had done something like that. So, figuring it had worked for Dudley, he decided to give it a try on his door. Harry reached into his power, making his arms glow again, but this time, he reached even deeper. Soon, the electricity was reaching past his arms, and had reached his shoulders. As he kept digging into the power, the arcs spread across his whole body, from his feet to his head, making his unruly hair even more wild and making the cupboard bright from the glow. Harry focused on the power gathering and tried to "force" it out from his hands. What he got was unexpected.

Harry had been hoping that he would leave at least a dent, maybe actually at least open the door. He didn't consider that he might actually make the door blow off its hinges! He stood there, awed for a moment as his power receded, but this time it didn't fade, his hands still had arcs of electricity sparking across them. He didn't notice this however, as he made his way to the door, which was currently laying on the living room floor.

The door was smoking, and it was not hard to see why. Not only were Harry's previous attempts visible, but there was a circular hole, about 30 centimeters across, that was blackened around the edges. Harry looked at it in fascination, but then looked up and saw a whole the same size was cut into the wall directly across from the cupboard. His lightning strike had cut clean through the door and then the wall, which was 5 meters away!

At first, Harry just stood there looking at it, before a grin swept over his features. Still grinning, he made his way to the entry way of the house, stopped by the door, turned around, looking at the interior of the house for the last time. He opened the door, looked both ways, and walked down the street, determined to never set foot on Privet Drive again, not if he could help it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bald man was sitting in a jet, speeding it's way across the Atlantic Ocean. He was contemplating the brief flash he had gotten about the new mutant from Cerebro. It had been short, but he had sensed the poor child was in danger, afraid and angry. He was worried about what would happen to him. "Charles?" His companion called from the pilot seat. "We're approaching England. Where did you say this boy was?"

"When Cerebro got the reading, he was in a small suburb, the address was 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, which is southwest of London. But I doubt he is there at the moment Ororo." He said absently.

"And why exactly is that?" Ororo asked, a curious tone in her voice.

"I am afraid that his powers activated in a moment of need," Charles answered gravely.

"Oh dear," was all that was said as the planes speed slightly increased.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a remote castle in Scotland, several silver instruments stopped whirling and emitting puffs of smoke, and some had sparks running across the surface until they ceased to function. Portraits above a regal desk took careful note of what was happening, but the only usual living occupant was away for the summer holidays. They would just have to wait until he returned to let him know what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Chapter two is up and Harry discovers more about his power and escapes from the Dursleys! Xaiver's companion is revealed, Dumbledores wards are down, Harry's power is interferring with anything else, and we are left to wait and find out what happens next! Thanks to all who reviewed! Also, to ReynardKitsune, I was going to try to introduce everyone at the same time as the tv show, but the problem with that is then Harry will not have anyone his own age. (I plan on making him either the same age, or only slightly older than Kurt/Nightcrawler). Maybe I will bring in Nightcrawler a little earlier then.**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously, On Harry Potter, X-man, Tesla

**Short Version!: Harry left the Dursleys, Charles and Ororo (Professor X and Storm) are on their way in the X-Jet, and Dumbledore's tracking devices and ward detectors all broke!**

Harry sat on the swings, in a park not far from Privet Drive. He was contemplating what he should do next. He knew he wasn't going back to his "family", but where should he go then? He sat there for awhile, not even thinking about what would happen if the Dursleys got back and he was missing. He wondered if he could live on his own. He knew there were people who begged for food and money, Petunia had been frightened by them when they went to visit London once, but the idea of begging held little appeal for him. Not that he was above taking charity, he was just not used to asking people for help. Neither did he like the idea of stealing. He was sure that with his powers, he could take what he wanted, but he didn't like the idea of taking from people he didn't even know.

But if he wasn't going to beg, and he wasn't going to steal, what could he do? He could go to an orphanage, but then he would have to tell the adults where he came from, and they would force him back to the Dursleys (Obviously they wouldn't because of child services, but he didn't realize that). He couldn't live at the school,because Dudley would see him there, and it still left the problem of food and other stuff. As Harry was thinking, he didn't notice three very important things. One, was that his hands were still sparking, and had been since he cast the bolt at his cupboard door. Two, was that in the small wood nearby (They had a small grouping of trees around a few football fields near the park), a great wind seemed to pick up and die down, flattening a lot of the grasses and blowing the leaves on the trees. Third, was that out of the woods came an African woman with white hair pushing a bald man sitting in a wheelchair toward the park.

"Mr. Potter?"

_A few minutes earlier..._

"Stop over there on the soccer fields Ororo," Xavier said suddenly, as Storm was making a second pass over Little Whinging. She nodded, and started making the necessary landing procedures. Charles smiled. He had felt the boys mind, and after a brief location check and surroundings check, had determined he was in the park and alone. He took a moment while Storm was landing to try and see what the boy was thinking about. His smile widened slightly. He didn't like the fact that the boy had to run away, but having no place else to go would make it much easier to convince him that he could help. He dug a little deeper, and the smile vanished from his face, which started to pale considerably. He broke the connection and tried to focus on what Storm was saying rather than what he had seen in the boys, _Harry's _mind.

Storm, finished landing, had turned around in her chair, and seen the Professor smile then pale. She asked if he was alright when he opened his eyes, but had to ask again, since it didn't seem he had heard her the first time. He turned to look her in the eye, and said, "Everything is fine, its just that the child, whose name is Harry Potter by the way, has had a much harder home life than I first thought." She frowned at that, but said nothing, instead getting the professors chair unlatched from the plane, and pushing him out the exit. He could use the motor, but in the grassy fields it wasn't as reliable, and Storm preferred standing behind him when meeting the incoming children.

As they made their way to the park, both got their first glance at the child known as Harry Potter. He looked small and thin, Ororo thought he was just a skinny young child, probably 4 years old, but Charles knew it was a result of severe malnutrition. He had messy black hair, that seemed to stick up randomly all over the place. His skin was pale, and his clothes much too big and practically falling off his tiny frame, but his eyes shone emerald green, and seemed to speak in their depths about horrors children shouldn't have to face. As they drew nearer, it was clear he hadn't noticed them, so Xavier called out, "Mr. Potter?" in a questioning tone, as if asking if it was him.

_Back to the present..._

Harry looked up, and saw the man and woman in front of him. After living with the Dursleys who only ever looked at him with hate, and then going to school where nobody actually hated him, he had become decent at reading peoples emotions based on their expressions and posture. The man in the wheelchair looked slightly anxious, but restrained and polite, while the woman looked at him with open curiosity. "Yes?" Harry answered the man, deciding to focus on him. The woman stood off to the side and slightly behind the man, giving him the appearance of authority, so it would be best to address him first.

The man smiled, and started talking. "Mr. Potter it has come to our attention that you decided to run away from your place of residence today." Harry visibly stiffened, but the man kept his smile on, and hurried to correct Harry's assumption. "Trust me Mr. Potter, I have no intention of forcing you to go back there." Harry eyed him warily, but relaxed in the swing slightly.

"In that case sir, could you please call me Harry? Mr. Potter," he made a face, "sounds weird."

The man chuckled. "Very well Harry. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and this is my college, Ororo Munroe. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the nature of your escape from, the Dursleys, was it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. They had left me home alone and I just left." His eyes shifted a little, obviously lying in the innocent way only small children can pull off without making adults mad.

Indeed, Charles smiled. "Now Harry, I think we both know that there is considerably more to the story than that." Harry looked up, wary again, but did not tense up. "You see Harry, I believe I know what you are. While I do not know the details, I know that you discovered some rare abilities, and used them to help facilitate your escape."

Harry looked Charles in the eye. "How is it you knew sir?" He asked quietly. He was startled when he heard a voice that sounded like Charles in his head, but did not actually hear any sound. "_Because Harry, you are not the only one with special abilities." _Harry's eyes widened and the Professor smiled. "You see," he began, trying to explain gently, "There are some people, many people actually, all over the world that have certain abilities, certain powers, that make them different from everyone else. I, for example, am a very strong telepath, a person who has the ability to read and manipulate others minds. Miss Munroe here can control the weather. There are many more back at my institute. I was hoping that you would be interested in joining us there."

Harry looked between them, hope in his eyes. "Do you mean it sir? Could I? I promise I will earn my keep, I can help cook and clean and garden, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go and I have no money," Harry was babbling, and he knew it, but he was too anxious to stop. Storm, however, frowned, and the skies became a darker overcast, which Xavier noticed and placed a calming hand on her arm.

"_Patience Storm, we **will** be taking Harry home, away from those people." _Storm searched his eyes, and giving an almost imperceptible nod, let go of her frustration and the sky became clear again. Harry watched all this with an expression of awe on his face. He at first was worried about Storm's expression, because she looked angry, but when her eyes went white, and the sky darkened, he was amazed. As he was looking up at the gray clouds, he didn't notice his hands spark more. Charles and Storm did when they looked at him again though.

"Harry?" Charles said softly, trying to get his attention. Harry pulled his gaze from the now clear sky and looked questioningly at the professor. "Could you explain what is going on with your hand?" Harry looked confused, but when he looked down, his eyes widened in surprise, and he reached his left hand to hold his right. When they made contact, the electricity grew in size and intensity, so he rapidly pulled his hands apart.

"I don't know sir," Harry answered confused. Xavier knew that wasn't exactly the truth, but he just waited for Harry to finish explaining. Seeing the professors curious look, Harry tried to explain. "You see, I discovered what I could do back at the house, before I ran away that is, and I could make electricity. But before, it only showed up when I wanted it too. Now," he looked to be deep in concentration for a moment, before gasping softly and panting lightly. "Now, I can't seem to stop it, at least in my hands."

Xavier nodded, seemingly in thought. This reminded him of Scott. He had discovered his powers by accident, after a plane crash in which he lost both his parents and brother. He had control for a short while, but soon the trauma of the accident created a mental block of sorts that prevented him from having complete control of his powers. He could fluctuate the intensity of his optic blasts, to an extent, but he could never turn it off. He wondered if the abuse Harry had suffered from his relatives had caused the same sort of reaction.

Seeing that both Harry and Storm were looking at him, he shook his head and focused his thoughts. More time to contemplate that later. Now, he had to get Harry back to the institute. Hank McCoy was working in medical school, but was on break at the moment. Perhaps he would be willing to help Harry recover from his experience. "Harry, I am willing to let you live at the institute, and there are a few things you will probably have to do, but nothing like you had to do for your relatives. I only need to tell you a few things." Harry nodded rapidly, obviously wanting to get going.

"Firstly, the institute is in America, so when we get there I will need to provide documentation about you. We do not need the actual documents, we can provide accurate ones, but I would like your consent to do so, so you know what you are getting into." Harry nodded, he didn't see any problem with this. Charles continued. "Also, this institute is also a school, rather like a boarding school for other people with abilities like yourself. We do not have very many people yet, but you will be expected to attend classes, and if we get many more people joining, you may eventually have to share a room. Aside from that, you may have a chore or two to do regularly, such as cleaning one of the rooms there or something similar. You won't have to do nearly all the work you did before, but as I said, at the moment we do not have many people so you will need to do various other tasks, usually only by helping one of the staff members with something. Is all this okay with you?" Charles looked at Harry, almost positive he was going to say yes, judging by the hope and joy on the child's face.

He wasn't disappointed.

**A/N: Okay! Another chapter done! And my longest one yet at just over 2000 words! Awesome! So if you think there are any major problems with this so far, let me know. Either the next chapter or the one after we are going to meet Hank McCoy, Logan, and Scott at least, possibly Jean also. Anything you want, review or send a message and I will let you know! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, in Harry Potter, X-man, Tesla;_

_Charles looked at Harry, almost positive he was going to say yes, judging by the hope and joy on the child's face._

_He wasn't disappointed._

Harry fidgeted on the uncomfortable hospital style bed. As he waited for Dr. McCoy to return with probably another weird looking device, he recalled the flight back from Britain. Despite being one of the fastest planes out there (according to Professor Xavier), the X-Jet still took a while to go across an ocean. The flight was initially really cool, as Harry had never flown before, but after about a half hour of staring at the ocean's surface, he had gotten pretty bored with looking out the window. So he turned his attention to the infinitely more interesting Professor and Miss Munroe.

Miss Munroe had been flying the jet so far, while the Professor was sitting near to her, his wheelchair strapped in securely. He had his fingertips together and was resting his head on his thumbs, seemingly deep in thought. He didn't want to interrupt Miss Munroe's flying, or the Professor's thinking, so he unbuckled his seat belt and moved closer to the Professor, waiting until he noticed him so he could ask some questions.

"_You know," _said an amused voice in his mind, _"You can ask anything. Storm, err, Miss Munroe, is perfectly capable of flying while talking, and I don't mind being interrupted by a curious mind."_ Harry blushed and snuck a look at the Professor, who hadn't moved but whose mouth had twitched upwards slightly.

"Thank you sir," Harry said. He thought for a minute about what question he wanted to ask first. "Sir, how did you know I needed help, all the way from America?" The Professor gave a full smile and set his hands down on his lap. The child had a curious, bright mind, and knew which questions to ask. "Well Harry, I told you I am a telepath correct?" Harry nodded, and added, "You said you were a strong telepath, who could read and control minds. Are you saying you could do that from another country?" The boy's eyes had grown wide at the thought, and Charles chuckled.

"No, I cannot do it for more than about 500 kilometers.. While that is quite a large area, it takes a lot of effort from me. Comfortably, I can communicate and use other aspects of my powers for about half that, and I have to be very specific, such as knowing exactly who I want to do that to. However, this was not enough to reach you. No, I used a special machine that I and a college of mine created. It is called "Cerebro," and it allows me to find mutants, people with powers like us, all over the world."

Harry nodded, but his eyes were half closed in thought. "But if you can find people like us all over the world, why don't you have more people in your school?"

"Well, as you can probably guess, there are not many mutants out there yet. Mankind is evolving and developing powers, that is what we are, an evolved form of man. However, evolution is a slow process, and does not happen all at once. Right now, the mutant to human ratio is still very low. In fact, I believe that you were the only mutant with active powers in all of Britain." Harry's eyes widened again. "Do not mistake my words though, that does not mean you are the only mutant. When a mutant uses their powers, that is what Cerebro detects. If a mutant does not use their powers, then I can't tell if they are there. With Cerebro at least," he added as an afterthought.

Harry nodded, it made sense. Plus he doubted that many people like him, '_mutants'_ he reminded himself, had the same kind of situation. Some probably had families that cared for them, and while he was glad to be rid of the Dursleys, he doubted the Professor would want to separate children from loving parents. He had one more question though. "Professor, you mentioned other people at the institute, could you tell me about them?"

Charles nodded. "Yes, I suppose it would be better for you to know who you will be living with. Lets see, your current fellow students are Scott Summers and Jean Grey, who are both a year older than you. Scott can fire beams of energy from his eyes that we call "optic blasts", however he cannot control them, similar to how you cannot seem to control the electricity on your hands." He gestured down to Harry's hands to emphasize his point. "He wears special glasses or a visor to control it. Jean on the other hand, is telekinetic and telepathic."

"Like you?" Harry asked excitedly. Xavier chuckled at the child's enthusiasm. "Yes, but she does not have my power. So far, she can only communicate in a limited area. Her telekinesis allows her to move objects of various sizes and weights. She is not that powerful yet, but her potential is great."

Harry nodded, understanding. After all, she was only a year older than him, it wasn't like she was going to become as powerful as the Professor overnight! "What about the staff?" He asked, curious. "Well," Xavier started, a little more hesitant this time. "There is of course myself and Storm, whose powers you have seen already." Harry nodded, but turned to face Miss Munroe-_'Storm'- _and said, "Miss Munroe, I have a question about your powers, if that's okay?"

Storm gave a small chuckle before saying, "That's quite alright child, but please, call me Storm. Miss Munroe makes me feel old." Harry gave a very childish giggle, before asking, "What exactly kind of weather can you create? I mean, I saw the clouds and wind before at the park, but can you make something like," his eyes lit up, "like a lightning storm?"

Storm gave another small chuckle. "Yes, I can. However, I will refrain from it for now, as I would prefer to fly without turbulence. Not to mention I don't often get requests for storms, usually the people want sunny skies here. However, I can create and manipulate weather patterns in every way, such as creating a blizzard in July." Harry stared, open mouthed. "Wow," was all he could say.

Charles watched their interaction with amusement, and when she was finished and Harry was staring, cleared his throat softly to get Harry's attention again. Harry started, and turned to face him again, a slight blush creeping up his face again. "Now, Harry the rest of the currently employed staff is actually just the co-founder Eric Lehnsherr. He has the ability to manipulate electromagnetic forces, mostly to control metal objects. He was the one who helped me to build Cerebro."

"However, that is only the active staff. Seeing as we only had two students, and those were due to exceptional circumstances, similar, but not the same as yours, we didn't need the other staff present. However, there are only two that are not currently employed. One is Logan, a mutant who processes an immense healing factor and an unbreakable metal skeleton. Because of his previous... training, he has great skills in combat and is highly intelligent. However, he can be very aggressive, and is a loner. Last I heard he was taking a trip to the Canadian Wilderness."

"The other non-working staff member is Mr. Hank McCoy. He is actually away because he is working on his medical doctorate. He is a genius, but his mutation gives him amazing strength and agility. He has already gotten his Ph. D. in biophysics and genetics. Currently, he is on his summer break and had taken a few weeks off to come visit the institute. I don't think he will mind making sure you are in good shape, he will probably consider it good practice. Like homework." Xavier gave a chuckle at the thought, but noticed Harry's anxious expression. "Not to worry Harry, it is just like going for a checkup at the doctors."

Harry looked down at his shoes. "I wouldn't know, I've never been." Charles, to his credit, did look slightly embarrassed. "Not to worry Harry, it actually might work in your favor that way." When Harry looked up at him, an incredulous look on his face. "Yes, you see, the Dursleys might have all your other records, but without a doctor's examination they would either have to explain why they never took you to a doctor or be arrested for neglect. Besides, Mr. McCoy will be happy to help you, and he is a very nice fellow, so there is no need to be worried. He will probably stay at the institute for his break, just to make sure you are okay."

Harry looked much happier at that. "Professor, what kind of classes will I be taking at the institute?" Charles looked thoughtful again for a moment, and tilted his head slightly in Storm's direction, before giving a small nod. "Well Harry, you will of course be learning the basic subjects you would learn in a regular school. During this summer, we will make sure you are where you should be in your age group for public school. We will also work on controlling your powers. Come September, if your powers and knowledge is sufficient, you will go to the nearby elementary school, similar to primary school you attended in Britain. We will still educate you on some things at the institute, but it will not be as formal as normal schooling, as that will be taken care of. However, you will continue to train and learn how to use your powers." Harry nodded and began looking out the window again, imagining all the stuff he could do when he got to the Institute.

Unfortunately, his imagining was nowhere close to reality. When they arrived, the jet had started to land in the backyard of what looked like a mansion _'They call THAT a school?'_ and suddenly, they, and the jet, were underground. They walked down tunnels that seemed to be walled in metal or plastic until they reached an area that was all white and smelled like cleaning supplies. In the room was a bulky, tall man in a lab coat, polo shirt and khakis, who was typing rapidly on a computer, surrounded by machines. As they entered, the man finished typing, stood up, and walked over to them.

"Charles! Glad to see I got down here before you did. Now where is the little kid," Hank started to pretend to look around the room and group, intentionally ignoring Harry, while Harry tried to look indignant for a moment, before bursting into giggles at the older man's antics. The man looked at him and feigned surprise. "Oh there you are! I almost didn't see you! Well, since you are here, why don't you say we get started huh?" Harry nodded, and followed the man to a white table set against the wall of the room.

What happened next was an intense physical examination, several pricks and pokes with needles to give him immunizations, and small giggles from Harry whenever Hank made a joke. All the adults had been shocked to see some of the results of the Dursley abuse, such as the scars or how underweight Harry was, but kept their tempers in check so Harry didn't get worried.

However, things began to get strange when Hank brought in a machine that was supposed to measure his heartbeat. As he had been careful to avoid Harry's still sparking hands, Hank had no problem earlier with any of the electrical devices he used to examine Harry. However, when he hooked the electrocardiogram to his chest, the reading went haywire. Confused, Hank tried the machine on the professor, just to make sure Harry's electricity didn't interfere with it, and got perfect results. Just in case, Hank brought in a new machine, an extra that had been recently purchased, and got just as odd results. The machines were designed to continue running if doctors needed to restart the heart with a defibrillator, so the electricity in Harry couldn't be the problem. The adults went out of the room to discuss what was going on.

"I don't know whats causing the machine to malfunction," Hank said, running a hand through his hair frustratingly. "It doesn't seem to be his electricity, aside from his hands he has it mostly under control. No, whatever is causing this doesn't have to do with that aspect of his mutant abilities."

"Could he be generating an electromagnetic field?" Charles asked curiously. "I know that Eric sometimes could affect the properties of electrical objects if his powers were generating a field such as that."

Hank shook his head. "No, if that were the case then my earlier electrical devices would have failed, along with most of the equipment in the room."

Charles nodded and focused in the distance. Storm and Hank watched as the professor communicated silently with someone. Coming to, he looked at their curious expressions before saying, "Eric has an idea. His daughter, Wanda, was experiencing something similar a few years back after she broke a leg and had to be taken to the hospital. He contacted a woman known as Agatha Harkness, and is going to try to reach her for help with this. In the meantime, Harry should be fine." The adults nodded, and reentered the room.

Harry looked at them as they reentered, this time without a replacement machine. Charles started talking before he could ask questions. "Well Harry, aside from the abuse you suffered and the neglect, you seem to be in good health overall." Hank snorted.

"What he is neglecting to tell you is that the abuse and neglect have a serious impact on your health. However," he said, noticing Harry's look of worry, "There is nothing that can't be fixed, aside from some of your scars. Those may eventually fade, but some may stay. Especially that one on your forehead." Harry nodded, it was better than he expected. "Now, in order to fix what those monsters did to you, I am giving you a doctor's orders to eat!" At Harry's small laugh, he chuckled, but said, "While it may sound funny, you are very underweight for your age. We don't expect you to get fat,actually we encourage you to eat healthy, but you need to eat more than you are used to and get used to larger portions. You will have to take it slow at first, as your body cannot handle large amounts of food yet, but we want you to get to a normal weight an appetite as soon as possible, okay?"

Harry smiled and gave the adults a mock salute, before looking at the Professor. "Sir, would it be possible to rest? I'm really" *yawn* "tired." Charles smiled and nodded. "Of course Harry, I'll have Storm take you to your new room. Storm, put him in the room across from Scott's." Storm nodded and took Harry's hand, leading him to the elevator that led to the upper floors. Once they were out of sight, Hank cursed loudly.

"Jesus Charles, I thought you might've been overreacting when you asked me to make sure I was prepared for anything, but the kid looks like he's been through hell!" Xavier nodded thoughtfully and sorrowfully. "I know Hank, I got a glimpse of his life and that is the most accurate description I could give. It's times like these I understand some of the points Eric makes." With that the two made their way down the hall to a different elevator, one that led to the grounds. "Hey Hank, how would you like to see Scott and Jean? They've been wondering when you were arriving." Hank smiled, and followed Charles onto the elevator to say hi to the two kids.

**A/N: Whew! That was a long one! Okay, I know its not great, but I got a lot of the stuff out of the way. Also, I want to mention that within a few chapters I will probably bring in Kurt, Kitty, Rouge, and Wolverine, along with Magneto's separation and Agatha's training. Any tips/suggestions review!**


End file.
